New Light
by lovestoryinthemaking
Summary: After Renee's death, Bella's been in hiding. She's been moved from family member to family member and finally settles with her father at 17 year's old. Bella hopes to start fresh, try and forget the past. She makes new friends and may even have a new love interest. However, will this all come down when the one person she fears tries to 'claim' her again? Rated M for violence. AH
1. Flashback

**Author note**

**I do not own anything! I give all credit to Stephanie Meyer for characters and names! **

**Please review! I need all the criticism (good and bad) I can get. If I get enough, I will upload another chapter! If not, it was worth a shot! :) **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**The song for this whole story is:**

**Life is Beautiful**

**Vage4 - You and Others**

**Enjoy and review! :) **

* * *

><p>They say life is short and I believe them. I was 10 years old when my mother, Renee, was brutally taken away from me. I still remember the night I last saw her…<p>

**_10 years earlier_**

_I skipped into my room, watching my shadow dance on the walls as I moved in front of the hall light, my mother right behind me. I had just gotten done brushing my teeth and she was coming to tuck me in. _

_I belly-flopped onto my bed and rotated around so I was facing my mother. My mother was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair that curled past her shoulders and light brown eyes to match. She had the most gorgeous smile; it could stop any man and make him drool. To me, my mother was perfect. _

"_Bella…" Renee warned as I started squirming in my bed, "You're never going to sleep if you keep moving around like that." She smiled._

"_I'm sorry, mom." I pulled the covers up to my chin and smiled at her, " I love you, and I'll see you in the morning. Are we still going to the bounce house center tomorrow?"_

_A scared look ran over my mothers face but it quickly disappeared as she looked at me and said, "Of course honey. I love you too, goodnight."_

_My mother kissed my forever, pulled my covers up even more and smoothed my hair back. She smiled at me one last time before leaving my room and shutting the door behind her and hearing it lock. _

_It was hard for me to fall asleep so I watched my ceiling as shadows twirled around when cars drove by. When watching the shadows became boring I started to listen to cars drive by, and deciding whether or not they were my neighbors. As I was listening, one car stood out in particular. I shot upright in bed and tumbled to my window and peaked through the curtains. Sure enough, it was Phil, my mothers ex-boyfriend._

_I watched as Phil parked his Hummer in a parking spot in front of our house and hopped out. Phil didn't just walk up to the door, he stopped to grab something out of his trunk. I watched as the street lights made the object gleam as he stuffed in the back of his pants. A cold shiver went through me and I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I knew what the was, a gun._

_I tried with all my might to move or to scream but I couldn't, my eyes were the only thing that moved. I watched as Phil casually walked up to our front door and knocked. Phil knocking seemed to thaw me out because I ran to my door, threw it opened, ran down the hall and to the top of the stairs. At the top of the stairs I had perfect view of the front door. I watched in horror as my mom walked to the door and turned the knob. _

"_MOM!" I yelled, but it was too late. My mother pulled back the door and there was Phil holding my mother at gunpoint. _

"_Why, hello babe," Phil drawled on, "So nice to see you, you know why I am here."_

_I could see that my mother was shaking and she motioned a hand behind her back and flicked her wrist. My mother was telling me to run and hide. I did, I quietly ran from the stairs to my room. I threw open my closet door and hide behind boxes and clothes. I tried to quiet my breathing but I couldn't. What was Phil doing here? Mom and Phil broke up, right? Why does he have a gun! It seemed like a million questions were running through my head and I couldn't find the answers to._

_All of a sudden there was this loud crash and a gun went off. I covered my mouth quickly to stifle the scream so Phil could not hear me. Tears began running down my face as I thought about my mother. Was she okay? _

_I heard rough footsteps coming up the stairs and heading towards my room. I held my breath I needed to listen. I heard my doorknob to my bedroom jiggle and then it snapped. Phil had kicked down my door. What does he want! _

"_Isabella honey," Phil called out, "I know you're in here. It's okay, you're safe now, and I'm going to take you home. We are going to have fun now."_

_I began to shake as he called my name out and began sifting through my things. I heard him digging around my clothes, smelling them, and saying how wonderful I smell. The tears could not stop, they began to poor out my eyes. My vision became blurry._

_The footsteps stopped right in front of my closet door. I thought to myself, _Please don't let him find me. _But it was too late, Phil threw back my closet doors and I made a break for it. I ran past Phil and down the hall to the stairs. _

_I became frozen at the bottom where my mother laid, in a pool of blood and glass. _

"Bella!" a rough voice called out, breaking me of my flashback. I blinked my eyes and looked around. I was sitting in the front seat of a police cruiser. I looked in the direction of where the voice came and smiled. My father, Charlie Swan, was driving but had stopped on the side of the road and his face held a look of concern.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie asked. I just nodded, I feared that if I spoke too soon I would unravel and I did not want to put that onto my father right now. "Okay, Bella." He sighed and began to pull off the shoulder onto the highway.

My father, Charlie, was the chief of police here in Forks, Washington. Though I highly doubt he deals with much crime, he probably just stops drunk people from driving their lawn mowers around and what not.

"Bella, so you have an appointment tomorrow with Mrs. Esme Cullen, okay?" Charlie reminded me.

"Dad, I'm seventeen, you do not need to remind me," I jokingly told him while he just grunted in reply.

It has been seven years since my mothers' death and I have been living with multiple family members to try and keep Phil away. However, every time I lived with someone, Phil was able to find out right away, so everyone decided to have my father look after me. Everyone was told a lie, just in case Phil came by asking where I was. They were all to tell him that I moved to Alaska to live with my Uncle Jim.

Charlie turned down a small side street and pulled into a two-car driveway. I hopped out of the car and looked up at the small two-story house. I took it all in, the light blue siding, the black shingles and shade on the windows and the large bay window that was hopefully attached to my bedroom.

"Welcome to your new, permanent home, Bella." Charlie said as he pulled me into a side hug. I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders at the mention of _new _and _permanent home._ I hope this will be the start of a new, Phil-free life.

* * *

><p><strong>I know short! But hey! It's a start! Next chapter you guys will get more information about Bella's past! :)<strong>

**REVIEW!:)**


	2. The Truth

A/N:

I am sorry that it took me so long to upload the next chapter! I've been thrown so much college work, it is ridiculous. But on the bright side, I have spring break in two weeks, so there will be a lot of chapters that week! I hope you all enjoy! I do not know when the lovely green-eyed boy will make a full appearance and talk to Bella. Probably not for a while!

* * *

><p>Charlie opened the door for me and there was a ding to signify that people walked in and needed to be helped. I walked to the front desk and was greeted by a lady bearing a nametag with the name Jane on it.<p>

"Hello dear," She smiled and I was almost blinded by how white her teeth were, "You must be Ms. Isabella Swan."

"Bella." I corrected, smiling.

"Alright," She looked at me and smiled, "Bella. You can go in and Mrs. Cullen will lead the way."

"Thank you." I murmured and turned back to Charlie who was already sitting down watching the television in the corner. "I'll see you in a few, dad."

Again, the only response I got was a grunt. Poor Charlie, sucked into the television when the sports channel is one. It is like giving a kid tons of sugar.

I turned around and willed myself to go through the doors. A woman that was my height and smiling instantly greeted me. She didn't come off, as too cheery and that was a plus for me. She had caramel brown hair that matched her eyes and was a peach color that made her even more beautiful.

"Hello, Bella." Mrs. Cullen took me into a hug and I hugged her back. She was not like any of the other people I had to talk to, which was good, they all sucked.

I smiled, "Hello, Mrs. Cullen."

She waved her hand, "Please, dear, call me Esme." She smiled and led me to what looked like a lounge. She chose a seat in the middle of the room, which was the color of the sky, a very light blue. There were two chairs in the middle of the room, both the color purple and miscellaneous objects around the room on shelves and tables.

I sat across from Esme and noticed something different about her. She did not have a clipboard to write notes down and criticize me, which made me relax even more. I scanned the room to make sure there weren't any cameras but I could not find any, by just glancing.

"Okay, Bella." Esme started with a lovely smile on her face, "I want to get to know you, tell me about yourself hon."

I began to blush, I've been through this so many times I should be used to it but I'm not, I hate being in the spotlight. I cleared my throat, took a deep breath and began my story.

"Well, it all began when I was about eight years old," I look up from the floor to see Esme's expression, which is full of love. She nods for me to continue, and I do.

_**~Twelve Years Earlier~**_

_Knock, knock,_

_Knock, knock, knock._

_I knew that knock anywhere it was my mothers. I dropped my Barbie's and bounced over to my door and threw it open to see my mother standing there. She smiled and picked me up into a great, big hug, I loved it. _

"_Whatcha doing, sweetie?" Mother asked me as she set me down._

_I turned around, diving to my Barbie's to show her that Ken was just taking Barbie on an amazing date. They were going to the local toy store to buy lots of toys!_

_Mother just laughed and ruffled my hair, "Bella, I have something to tell you, okay?" _

_I turned my head to look at mother and nodded, wondering what it is that she could be telling me. _

"_We are going to be having a guest tonight, his name is Phil, you remember him?" I nodded to show mother that I remember who he was, a very nice man, "And then he's going to be spending the night, okay?" _

_I nodded that I agreed, I remember liking Phil because he always played Barbie's with me and had tea with me as well. Mother gave me another kiss on the head and told me she would get me when dinner was ready. _

_I nodded and continued to play with my Barbie's and waited for dinner to be ready. _

_After about an hour I heard the front door open and heard Phil's voice echo throughout the house. I left my Barbie's behind and ran down the hall and stairs to great Phil. As I bounded down the stairs, Phil opened his arms and caught me as I missed the second to last step._

"_Watch it there, kiddo!" Phil laughed as he caught me and kissed me on my head._

"_Hello, Phil. How are you?" I asked, having a grin plastered to my face._

"_Great." He said as he ruffled my hair and then put me down to hug mother._

_**~~ Later ~~**_

_Since we had dinner really late, I began to doze off on the living room floor. I remember Phil picking me up, mother kissing me on the head, and being carried to my room. _

_After they both left my room, I got up and put on my pajamas and crawled back into bed. When I pulled the covers up I heard my door open and close and the shower began to run. I heard footsteps getting closer and I rolled over to greet mother._

_But it wasn't mother standing there._

_It was Phil._

_He reached out a hand and stroked my hair and he let out a deep breath and I smelled something really strong and gross come from him._

"_Bella, sweet, sweet, Bella." He murmured as he took his shirt off and then his pants. He only stood in his underwear. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked, my voice seeming really small. _

_He pushed me over in my bed so he could fit. He then pulled my night shirt off and then my shorts, I was only in my underwear. I was very cold and I tried to pull my blankets back up but he wouldn't let me, he held them down._

"_Bella, this will be painful if you cooperate with me, darling." Phil said, his eyes becoming darker. _

_I shook my head, "I want my mother." I tried to shrug out of bed, but Phil was too fast and yanked me back. I cried out because of the pain and he covered my face with his hand._

"_Looks like you're not going to, Bella." He whispered in my ear, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."_

_I closed my eyes, and tears began to run down my face as he pulled away my underwear and he did too. He threw me on my back, my mouth still covered, as he got on top of me._

_I whimpered…_

"Bella, darling," Esme's voice brought me back to the present, "Take this." She held out her delicate hand and in it was a tissue. I did not realize I was crying till I tried to look her in the face and everything blurred together.

Esme got up and sat on the arm of the chair and took me into an embrace. She smelled wonderful, like honey, which calmed me down. I wiped my face over and over again till it was dry. I took a deep breath, looked at Esme and smiled at her.

She returned my smile, "That was very brave of you, Bella. Thank you for telling me, would you like some cocoa or-"

_**SLAM!**_

I jumped as I turned to look at the noise. Standing in the doorway was this massive man, and I mean massive. He took up the whole doorframe. He had dark brown, almost black hair, and dark chocolate eyes.

Esme whipped around and jumped off the chair and advanced the large man, "EMMETT!" She roared, pointing a finger at him.

The massive man, Emmett, put his hands up in surrender, " I know you said not to disturb you when you're working but," He glanced at me, smiled, and returned his look to his Esme, "Alice and Edward are at it again."

Esme's posture relaxed and she let out a deep sigh, "And you couldn't have told your father this?" She said rubbing her temples.

"Well, see he was performing surgery, so it was best not to disturb him. Otherwise, the patient could have ended up with two stomachs." Emmett bellowed and it seems to shake my whole frame. For how massive this guy was, he was sure friendly.

Esme began to pace and then stared at me, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I waved at her, got up and smiled, "That's fine, Esme. I was done for the day anyways."

She smiled, but it wasn't the beautiful smile she gave me before, this one was full of regret? What did she regret?

I said my goodbyes to Esme and Emmett and left the room to be greeted by a snoozing Charlie. I sighed and lightly shook his shoulder and he jumped, looking around and then at me. I smiled and he returned it.

"Ready to head home, kiddo?" He said, while yawning. I nodded and he guided me to out the door and to his car.

One thing strange was that there was a car parked next to Charlie's, an expensive looking one. Sitting next to Charlie's beat up cruiser was a silver Volvo. There seemed to be people in it. Me, being a curious cat, leaned over Charlie when we got in the car. I noticed a tall man and a small girl bickering in the back seat. The man had auburn hair and green eyes, from what I could see. I could not see the girl but from the back she had black hair that was a pixie cut.

The guy seemed to notice me looking and took his eyes off the girl to look at me. I froze, _shit, now I'm the new creeper of Forks._ I slammed back into the passenger seat and faced forward. I could feel the man's eyes on me, waiting for me to look at him. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and wished I didn't.

The guy and girl were looking at me now, both their eyes fixed on my face. I flicked my eyes away as Charlie backed out of the parking lot and turning towards home.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Ready to start school tomorrow, kiddo?"

I froze.

_Kiddo. _

No. No. No. No. My breathing escalated, but I could not let Charlie know, so I coughed.

"I don't know, dad, maybe." I turned to him and gave him a weak smile.

Concern covered his face and he reached a hand over to my forehead, "You aren't coming down with something are you, Bells?"

The world began to spin and I couldn't focus. I started shaking my head, closed my head and leaned it against the window.

I need to breath.

I will be fine.

I'm safe.


	3. Fresh Start & Shell Breaker

_**A/N: **_

_**HOLY COW! I feel like this will be a good chapter, I loved writing it! I loved it so much, that I decided to put it up right away. I did go through the chapter and checked to find any errors, if there are, please let me know! :) I really hope that you guys like this chapter because I sure do! Oh, and please listen to the songs when reading, adds more umph! to it :) **_

* * *

><p>Today was my first day at Forks High School, and I did not get a wink of sleep since Saturday night. Surprisingly, I was excited to start fresh and that got my nerves going. Since about 6 o'clock AM I have been shuffling through my clothes trying to pick something out. I have no clue why I was being so picky about what I should wear on my first day, I am never noticed and I usually make a small amount of friends. I am really dead set on this being a fresh start for me, a clean slate. And boy was I excited.<p>

I looked at myself in my bedroom mirror and examined. I decided to leave my hair down and let the soft natural curl do its' thing. However, I did pin back my bangs to the sides with a bobby pin with three diamonds on it. For clothes, I decided on jeans with a white tank top, navy blue cardigan, yellow scarf with white and navy strips with navy poka-dots and navy blue flats. I nodded for self-approval and did a small happy dance and grabbed my backpack and danced down the stairs.

Charlie was sitting at the coffee table, dressed in his uniform, drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. When he heard me coming down the stairs he glanced up, "Feeling good about your first day already, Bells?" He chuckled and took another sip of his coffee.

"Surprisingly, yeah, I am ready for school." I smiled, grabbed a banana and began munching on it. Since my nerves were buzzing, my stomach could not stand anything other than the banana right now.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin and tossed the banana away. "So are you taking me to school today?"

Charlie set down the magazine, coffee mug, and stood up. He began to dig around in every pocket of his uniform, looking for something. Charlie pulled out a set of keys; they looked nothing like the keys to his cruiser.

Charlie handed them to me; I took them and looked at him. "Are theses the keys to your cruiser?" I had to ask to make sure, maybe I just did not recognize them.

Charlie smiled, "No, Bella," He began walking to the living room and heading for the front door, "Follow me."

I followed Charlie out the front door and spotted a silver 2005 Chevy Cavalier sitting in our driveway with a red bow on it. I looked at Charlie, mouth hanging open. HE chuckled, "This car is yours Bella."

I jumped into Charlie's arms and began thanking him over and over again. This was a gift I was not expecting, I would have been fine with walking in the rain to school. Charlie told me that I had a lot to learn about Forks, Washington. He briefly mentioned how it rains almost 360 days a year, and he did not want me to get sick.

I thanked Charlie again and ran to my car, I made sure to take the obnoxious bow off and toss it to Charlie. I hopped into my car and started her up, beautiful. I took a deep breath, pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Forks High School. The drive from Charlie's house was about ten minutes, plenty of time to think.

As I was driving, I began to think how different I was acting today. I am usually not a happy person; I usually keep to myself and really do not talk to Charlie much. I began to feel happier when I started seeing Esme more. Going into her office was like a break of reality for me, it was beautiful. Although, I did not like that I always felt the need to talk about my past, it made me very uncomfortable but Esme understood. Even though it was uncomfortable for me, it lifted a large weight off of my chest every day I met with her.

I pulled into the school parking lot and glanced at the clock on my dash, 7:30 AM. School did not start till 8:00 AM so I had half an hour to kill. I shut my car off, got out and began walking to the front doors. They were unlocked and I headed to the office where I mentioned who I was.

The secretary, Alec, was very nice. He smiled and walked me through my schedule, gave me a short tour of the school and showed me where my locker was. I thanked him and began to put my books away and got my things ready for my first class, Advanced Algebra. Nothing like math to kill my brain this early in the morning.

I shut my locker and jumped when I saw a boy standing next to my locker. He smiled at me, showing sparkling white teeth. I smiled back, "Hi…"

"Hey," He smiled and stuck out his hand, I shook it, "my name is Mike Newton. You must be Isabella Swan, the new girl."

I inwardly groaned at the mention of 'the new girl', "Bella, please. And yes, I am the new girl." I pulled a fake smile and that made him laugh.

This was my chance to look him over in detail, and so I did. He had bleach blond hair and gorgeous sea blue eyes. He was about 5 foot 8 inches, no way was I going to break out the ruler right on the spot. His skin was pale-ish peach color, like everyone else in this town, where there was barely a glimpse of the sun.

"What class do you have first period?" He asked and looked at the schedule I pulled out, "Cool, I have that class too. Can I walk with you?" I nodded and he smiled. This guy was so nice but maybe a little too nice, like…him. I cringed away from Mike a bit so we were not that close when walking.

When I cringed away I side stepped right into a hard object that made me lose my balance. I closed my eyes as I was beginning to meet my fate with the tile floor. Only, I did not hit the floor. I slowly opened my eyes and they were met with the most gorgeous green I have seen in my life. It was like I was staring at a pair of emeralds.

"First day jitters?" The voice said. I blinked multiple times to shake my gaze with those beautiful eyes.

"Yeah." I said, only it came out as a whisper. The guy smiled, chuckled and brought me up to my feet. He bent down and backpack that flew against the wall. Mike was standing just a few feet away, his blue eyes piercing this man.

He handed me my backpack and I grabbed it quickly, "Thanks." I smiled and walked back towards Mike.

When I was next to Mike, he huffed and began walking down the hall murmuring, "Green-eyed bastard."

I turned my head around and was met with those eyes again down the hall. He was standing with his locker door open, watching me with a crooked smile on his face. Apparently a short girl with pixie hair was not too thrilled about that, she was snapping her in front of his face. He shook his head, met my eyes again and smiled.

I faced forward away and felt my face get red.

"That Cullen is bad news, Bella." Mike said as we sat down in empty seats for Advanced Algebra.

I met Mike's stern look, "Are you scolding me, Mike Newton?" I asked, blinking rapidly like I was shocked. This kid was scolding me because I bumped into a random, beautiful eyed stranger. I cannot believe him.

He huffed and slammed back in his seat, "No Bella, I'm just warning you."

I smiled, facing the front of the class as the teacher walked in. "Well, don't. I am a big girl."

I saw him roll his eyes. I smiled, as I won this argument, this year was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>I was working on an Algebra problem in Study Hall, second period, when a hand gripped my forearm.<p>

I dropped my pencil, it hit the floor and my vision began to fuzz at the corners. My breathing began to get heavy.

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

_How did he find me? He can't find m_e! Not now, when I'm trying to start fresh.

I began pulling my arm from the strangers grasp and ran out of the room, hearing the teacher call after me. I ran for the bathroom and locked myself in the farthest stall. I sat on the toilet, pressing my face to the tile wall, trying to calm myself.

_He can't get me. He can't get me. He can't get me_.

I focused on my breathing when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Bella?" I heard this voice that sounded like bells, "Bella, are you okay? Mrs. Clark sent me in here to see if you were okay." I watched her feet stop at my stall, "I'm Alice Cullen, by the way."

I wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans and turned the knob to unlock the door. The same girl that was standing in front of beautiful eyes greeted me. She looked to be about 5 foot, had brown eyes and blackish-brown hair. I smiled at her.

"Thank you." That was all I could muster out.

She smiled and offered me her hand, "Are you okay? You took off when Mike was trying to get your attention. I don't blame you for running away from him. He tries to get in every girls' pants."

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had…" I pondered for the right word, "an anxiety attack."

She looked at me, like she knew I was lying. She shrugged it off, "Well third period is about to start, would you like me to walk you to class?"

I agreed, she seemed very nice and I liked that about her. I hope she would become a friend of mine, because Mike was not going to work out.

* * *

><p>Third period was Music for Alice and me as well. At least I did not have class with Mike. Music was held in an auditorium, which was nice and big for the school. Alice and I sat towards the front of the auditorium next to a blond shaggy hair guy.<p>

Alice beamed, kissed the guy right on the lips and turned to me. "Bella, this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale."

He leaned over Alice and smiled. He had blond shaggy hair, pale skin, bright teeth and hazel eyes. He was hot. I began to notice that there were some really good-looking guys here and it was kind of overwhelming.

"Hello, Bella." He stuck his hand out for me to shake it and I did, offering him a smile. He had a thick southern drawl, which was very sexy.

The teacher walked on stage and examined the roughly twenty students in here, "Welcome all to music!" She threw her arms up dramatically, "This class is going to teach you to break out of your shells and make your singing voices better!"

She clapped her hands and paced back and forth on the stage.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

The doors to the auditorium opened, I wiped around with everyone else and watched and beautiful eyes walk in. My face began to heat up and I faced forward.

"Ah, Edward, so nice of you to join us." She smiled, almost evil like, "Why don't you get up here and give a song."

Edward smiled, "Gladly, Heidi." Edward set his backpack next to Alice and proceeded up the stairs and took center stage.

Edward looked gorgeous. He looked to be about 6 feet tall with amazing copper hair and those eyes. I had to look away when his eyes made contact with mine.

"So Edward, what will you be singing today?" Heidi said as she took a seat behind Alice, Jasper and I.

Edward went behind the curtains and pulled out the piano and brought it into the center. He pulled the microphone towards the piano so he could sing and play at the same time.

As he took a seat, he played a few keys and cleared his throat. "I will be singing Mad World by Gary Jules."

"Very good, proceed." Bella could feel the wind from Heidi waving her hand telling him to proceed. **(I suggest listening to this song; I think it's a good song )**

Edward began to play and then he started to sing. He was beautiful. He made contact with the audience at certain parts in the song and the closed his eyes. He got into playing the piano and began to sway a little bit.

He snapped open his eyes and met mine when he sang, "Went to school and I was very nervous, no one knew me, no one knew me…"

_Why would he direct that at me? Yes, I know I am new; I started a week later than everyone else but give me some slack!_ He just smiled at me.

Alice leaned over to talk to me, "Don't worry, he likes to show off." Alice smiled at me.

Edward finished and everyone clapped loudly, including me, he did a wonderful job. Heidi stood up and surveyed the room as Edward put the piano away and walked off stage.

"Alice, Jasper," She motioned her hand to the stage, "Lets see what you guys have today."

Alice jumped up and Jasper motioned for her to walk out of the aisle first. I straightened up when Edward sat next to me. I kept my eyes fully on the stage to watch what Jasper and Alice had in store.

Jasper grabbed a guitar and Alice grabbed two microphones. She set Jasper's in front of him as he swung the guitar strap around him and strummed a few notes.

"Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square." Alice said into her microphone, that she was holding. **(I suggest listening to this song too; I think it's a good song )**

Heidi must have nodded in approval because Jasper began to play. Jasper was very good at playing and signing. They both were excellent. I could hear Edward scoff next to me as they sang together, looking into each other's eyes and smiling while they did.

I could tell from them singing that they loved each other very much and it was sort of cute to watch them sing together. As the ended everyone clapped and some people even whistled. I clapped loudly for them because they did a magnificent job.

Alice motioned for Edward to get up and he did, he sat on the other side of me as Alice plopped down next to me.

"You guys did great!" I whispered, smiling.

"Thanks!" They both said in unison.

"Bella Swan." Heidi said. I froze; no way was I going up there. "You're next dear."

I turned around to meet her smile and slowly got up. "This is her first day, don't you think you should cut her some slack?" Edward said turning around to face her.

Heidi just smiled, "It's better to rip the Band-Aid off now dear." She moved her gaze to mine. _Great._

I walked up to the stage and faced everyone. My heart began to beat fast and I could feel my palms start to get sweaty. I meet Alice's eyes and she gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back, I can't do this.

"I will allow you to sing with someone Bella." Heidi said, almost annoyed. She looked around the room, "Edward, get your butt up there."

It looked like Edward launched out of his seat at that. He almost fell running up the stairs. He met me in the middle and smiled a crooked smile.

"What would you like to sing?" He asked.

I pondered the songs I knew, "How about The Last Time by Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody?"

He beamed, "Perfect." He went back stage to grab a guitar and came back out playing a few notes.

I turned to face everyone again, it seemed like there was more people_. Awesome._ I took a deep breath and told Heidi what we were going to sing. She nodded her head and leaned forward, elbows on her knees surveying me. _Awesome, again_. He began to strum a few notes. I took another deep breath.

_**Edward:**_

**I find myself at your door,**

**Just like all those times before,**

**I'm not sure how I got there,**

**All roads—they lead me here.**

**I imagine you are home,**

**In your room, all alone,**

**And you open your eyes into mine,**

**And everything feels better,**

It was my turn to come in. I got this. I took a deep breath, it seemed like I could not get enough air right now. I let it come to me naturally, facing the crowd, I let the words flow right off my lips.

_**Both:**_

**and right before your eyes,**

**I'm breaking, no past**

**No reasons why,**

**Just you and me.**

**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**

**Put my name at the top of your list,**

**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**

**You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye.**

I faced Edward this time, putting more emphasis on our singing. I wanted to show Heidi that I can sing and that I hate her at the same time for making me do this, especially with Edward.

_**Me:**_

**You find yourself at my door,**

**Just like all those times before,**

**You wear your best apology,**

**But I was there to watch you leave,**

**And all the times I let you in,**

**Just for you to go again,**

**Disappear when you come back,**

**Everything is better.**

_**Both:**_

**and right before your eyes,**

**I'm aching, no past**

**Nowhere to hide,**

**Just you and me...**

**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**

**Put my name at the top of your list,**

**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**

**You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye...**

I smiled at Edward as we continued to sing, singing in perfect harmony. It sounded so beautiful. He smiled at me and his eyes seemed to smile too. This was awesome.

_**Me:**_** This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,**

_**Edward:**_** This is the last time I say it's been you all along,**

_**Me:**_** This is the last time I let you in my door,**

_**Edward**_**:**** This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore.**

**Oh, oh, oh,**

_**Both (4x):**_

**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**

**Put my name at the top of your list,**

**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**

**You break my heart in the blink of an eye.**

**This is the last time I'm asking you,**

**Last time I'm asking you,**

**Last time I'm asking you this...**

As we ended everyone stood up and clapped, the auditorium becoming filled with everyone slapping his or her hands together. There was definitely more people in here than there was before. Edward grabbed my hand, electricity shooting through me as we bowed down together. I quickly took my hand back as we straightened up, I hope he felt that to because I had no clue what that was. As Edward put away the guitar the bell rang for fourth period. I turned to get off the stage as everyone filed out of the auditorium. Alice and Jasper were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, giant grins on their faces.

Alice jumped onto me when I reached the bottom step, "You did amazing!" She squealed into my ear.

"You did great, Bella." Jasper smiled.

"Thanks you guys. It was nerve wracking." I smiled, still shaking from the whole experience.

I grabbed my backpack and straightened up and felt someone behind me. They leaned closer to my ear.

"Don't worry, Bella, I won't break your heart." The voice belonged to Edward. I turned around and he was already following Alice and Jasper out. My eyes followed the three and Edward must have felt them because he turned his head around and met my eyes. He smiled and mouthed, "I won't."

My heart raced as his words replayed in my head.

_Don't worry, Bella, I won't break your heart._

_I won't._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AHHH! I know, so rude of me to end it right there, but hey it's a start :) Hope you guys liked (or loved it) more to come! <strong>_


	4. Mood Changer

**A/N - Sorry that this is such a short chapter. I hope its good, it will start to get better next chapter. I decided to throw Lauren in there to spice things up, hope you all like. :) **

* * *

><p>I did not follow Jasper, Alice and Edward out, I decided that I needed to walk by myself and think. As I walked out of the auditorium I looked down the halls, trying to figure out which way to go and hoping Mike would not find me. I decided to take a right, hoping my History class was down this way.<p>

I was not being myself at all; I was being an outgoing person on my first day. I know that I wanted to become a new person, forget my past completely, but I also did not want to be a completely different person to where I was not comfortable with myself. I know the old Bella would not go on that stage and sing her heart out; she would try and get out of it. And by golly, she would not grab Edward's hand.

"Hey, are you lost?" A sneering voice called to me, I turned around and found a tall blond staring at me with an evil grin. I looked around me and found that I was nowhere close to classrooms; I must have been in the janitor section.

The girl came up to me and held out her hand, "My name is Lauren," I took her hand and she guided me the other way, "And you are Bella Swan." She said over her shoulder at me.

I nodded as she dragged me with her, she stopped before an empty room and turned to me, "I saw you singing up there with Edward Cullen," Her eyes glared at me at the name of him, "He's taken, by me." She said, straightening up, "So…" She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into the empty room and slammed the door, "This should put you in your place to stay away from my man."

"Great." I said to myself, "My first day and I am already the victim of a bully." I surveyed the room. I was in a very small classroom with the windows closed. I walked to the windows, thinking this could be my way out. I looked down to find that I was on the third floor, "Great."

I went to my backpack and rummaged for my phone. I found it and went to the contacts; of course I would not have anyone's phone number yet. I could not call my dad since he was working. I looked to see if I had the school's number and of course I did not.

The door swung open and a tall figure stepped into the room, I screamed and threw my bag at them. The figure caught my bag and I ran out the room as fast as I could. But I was not fast enough, the figure grabbed my around the waist.

"Let me go!" I screamed. The figure put a hand over my mouth.

"Bella. Please. Stop." The figure spoke, "It's me, Jacob." I calmed down and slumped against him. He set me down and handed me my bag. I looked down at the ground as he handed me my bag.

"Thanks, sorry about that." I looked up at my old friend and smiled, "I did not know you were back in Forks."

Jacob shrugged and smiled, "Dad wanted to come back, he missed this place so much." Jacob was such a calm person; tan skin, dark hair and brown eyes. He was a very comforting person, and I needed that.

I gave Jacob a hug and smiled, "It's been a…weird first day for me." I said, laughing just a bit.

Jacob smiled and threw his arm around my shoulders, "Well let's talk about it over lunch."

I stepped back and looked at Jacob, "It's lunch period already?" Jacob nodded, "Also, how did you know I was in here?"

"I'll tell you at lunch."

I set my tray down at a table in the corner of the cafeteria as Jacob said, "You are in my History class, when you did not show up, and the teacher sent me out to look for you. I passed Lauren in the hall and all she said to me was third floor. And then I found you."

I nodded as I sat down and slowly started to eat my food. I felt eyes on me and looked up across the room. I saw Alice, Jasper, Edward, Lauren, and two other people at a table directly across from us. Edward was looking at me, almost like he was shocked. I saw Lauren move next to Edward and put her hands on either side of his face, and planted a kiss right on his lips.

I looked back down at my food and pushed things around. I was pulled back to Jacob talking my ear off. I have known the kid when I was little and it was nice to have a childhood friend here.

The bell signaled that it was time to go to the next class. I tossed my food out, which I barely touched and began to walk down the hall. Jacob grabbed my arm, "Where are you going? It's an early release, no more school today!" Jacob flashed a smile and I smiled back.

Jacob walked me to my car and we said our goodbyes. I noticed that I parked next to Edward, who making out with Lauren on his passenger side door. _So much for breaking my heart, Cullen. _Why did I just think that? I did not have feelings for him, he was good looking. Maybe I am just jealous? I cleared my throat so I could get to my door. Edward jumped back and looked at me, eyes widening.

"You guys are making out in front of my door, I'd like to go home, please." I said, not making any more eye contact with them.

Edward walked to the other side of his car, Lauren throwing open the passenger door and slamming it into mine. My head snapped up, and Lauren flashed another evil grin, "Whoops. Sorry, Bella." She spat at me. Edward was standing with his drivers door open, looking at Lauren, more like glaring at her.

I waited till she was in Edward's car and opened my door, not even looking at the scratch and possible dent. I started my car and headed home, not looking at anyone anymore. I realized throughout the day, my good mood dwindled into a depressing mood. That was never a good sign. I blasted music in my car, trying to lift my spirits before I got home to Charlie's twenty questions about my first day.

I pulled into the driveway and made my way inside the house. Charlie was pacing in the living room wearing a worried look on his face. I set my things down and walked towards Charlie, "What's wrong, have a bad day at work?"

Charlie stopped, looking at me, "Bella, I think Phil knows where you are."

The smile on my face fell fast. No he cannot know where I am. My vision became very blurry as tears filled my eyes. I felt Charlie's arms wrap around me, this cannot be happening to me.


	5. UPDATE

**Hello everyone!**

**First off, let me tell you all how terribly sorry I am that I have not been posting any new chapters! You all probably want to rip me up and feed me to newborn vampires. Trust me, I want to do that to me. I have not been able to update in a long time due to this huge research paper that I am writing for my english class. Easter break will be coming up in about two weeks. I will try my hardest to update the chapters and make sure they are really good! Please forgive me that I have no updated anything...I feel horrible about it. Also, I changed my name due to personal reasons and what not. Thank you all for supporting me through these chapters and putting up with my absence. **

**Till next time,**

**lovestoryinthemaking**

**XO **


End file.
